Riley's Song
by beatlesmad
Summary: Part two in the series Payback's A Bitch
1. Chapter 1

An exhausted Riley returned to Will after feeling lucky finding Kala and Sun together. After appearing in the car the two occupied, she was able to ask them for help. She was grateful Sun was now out of prison and free because now what needed to be done to help Will, whatever that was, would be easier. She still needed to reach the others but every time she left she felt guilty leaving Will alone.

After her friend had dropped them off from the boat they placed Will on a stretcher and then transported him to an empty house. It was owned by another one of Riley's few trusted friends who told her to stay as long as she wanted and needed.

"I will try to come by at least three times a week to drop off food and supplies," she told her, " but if I can't it will be once a week for sure. It should be safe here but don't come out if you can. If you do let it be at night."

"Thank you so much, Tess," Riley answered her, relief present in her voice, "I could never have done this alone."

"What is a blood sister for," Tess said back with a smile. "This is the least I can do for all the things you have done for me since childhood. Just take care of him." She pointed at the sleeping Will.

"I shall. Good bye." Riley waved as her friend moved toward the door and exited out.

It was three weeks ago since that encounter and like clockwork, Tess came by to drop off food and other necessities as promised. The only thing she couldn't do was give her any drugs except for the ones sold over the counter. At the time, Riley was alright with what she had and assured Tess she was fine.

But now she was starting to run low and every time Will looked like he was going to stir awake she panicked.

"Riley," said a voice from behind her

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked another

Riley, who was sitting on the floor holding vigil for Will now turned around to see the faces of Capheus and Nomi. She let out a sigh of relief and stood up and approached them, an expression of worry on her face.

"I'm scared," she told them, "my supply of drugs are running low and I am afraid that if he wakes up..."

"What is it that you need?" It was Nomi asking the question

"I can get if for you," Capheus added.

"Riley?" It was a new voice now. The voice of Lito speaking her name. She looked up at him and he moved closer to her and hugged her.

Nomi, Capheus, and Riley walked over to where Will lay. Each has felt his absence as a sense of loss. Each felt incomplete and also guilty that it was him that seemed to make the ultimate sacrifice for all of them. They knew with him asleep they would be safe and out of harms way from Whispers but also knew they needed him to wake up for them to be whole again. He could not stay asleep forever.

"Have you been here the whole time?" asked Nomi.

"It's been three weeks," Riley answered.

"I'm sorry I haven't helped you as I should have," Capheus was saying now apologetically. "I should have done better."

"No, no." Riley shook her head and gently placed her hand on his arm. "No, Capheus. It isn't that at all. There really is nothing to do but just watch him sleep. That is what I do all day."

"We are all sorry we haven't been around to help you," Nomi chimed in. She looked down at Will, a sense of wonder on her face. "How can he eat if he is sleeping?"

"When Will wakes, sort of, he can eat then. For the first couple of nights it was at the same time until he brought up the fact that it could be dangerous so now I get him up at various times during the day and night. Sometimes he only has an hour or so, others three, so he can eat quickly and walk around. We get to spend time together...until he senses Whispers fighting to be let in. After that I have to put him under again It was fine for a while. I had the drugs to put in the syringe to put him under. I didn't know it would go so quickly." Riley said the last sentence so quietly it was almost in a whisper. A tear started to stream down her face.

"Oh honey." Nomi moved over to her and gave her a second hug. "What is it that you need?" Nomi pulled back and held her at arms length, looking at her closely.

"That's just it," Riley told all of them, turning her head to each one at a time, "I don't know. If I run out we are all in danger. We are all at risk. Will will not do any of this for nothing."

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry. We are in this together, you know." Nomi now told her.

"When was the last time you slept, Riley? Really slept?" It was now Lito doing the asking, a voice of paternal concern. When she did not answer him he went on pointing a finger at her. "We will take turns. You sleep."

Riley looked over to Will with a loving expression on her tired face. "He stirs in his sleep you know," she was telling them now. "Sometimes he even talks. It worries me that he is dreaming. What if Whispers can get in when he dreams? What if Whispers figures out a way to enter in Will's dreams to get to us? I can't stand not knowing what to do and how to help him. How to help us. If I run out and put us all in danger it will be my fault. My fault not Will's." Riley's voice trailed as she swallowed hard, the rush of emotion overcoming her, overwhelming her.

"Rest now, Riley." It was the gentle voice of Kala who had just arrived with Sun. They were all there now, helping her. Riley, with a sense of safety she hadn't felt in a long time just nodded. She turned toward another door that led to the bedroom she never used and walked in and closed the door behind her. The rest looked after her, the reality of the danger bound to loom resting on them. Wolfgang, the only one missing, now appeared standing behind Kala, his hand resting against her back, looking on with the rest


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Problem And The Solution

All eyes followed as Riley closed the door behind her, the silence continued on for a few more minutes, each at a loss. It was Kala who broke it first.

"How much is left?" she now asked. "What is he taking?"

Nomi scanned the room and got up and walked to the table beside the couch Will was sleeping on. "It's this," she answered her. "When Riley was talking she kept turning her head to this table. She didn't say what she was administering but my best guess is this is why she needs our help." Nomi walked over to Kala and gave her the vials.

Kala turned them around and looked at the label while Wolfgang looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Wolfgang now asked her, recognizing the expression on her face.

"It seems simple enough to replicate," she told them, "but I can't do it at work. I cannot raise suspicion."

"How much time do we have now before it runs out?" It was Capheus now asking the question.

"Any thoughts on how to protect Will and us at the same time?" added Lito.

"Will has also been here for two weeks," chimed in Sun. "I think he and Riley will be safe for a little while longer but they will have to move. The question is where."

With all the random thoughts being voiced out loud, Kala remained silent, staring at the bottle,

Wolfgang continuing to look at her closely.

"What if you get what is needed to make the stuff. Can you tell just by looking at the bottle what you'll need?," he now asked her.

"I think so," Kala answered. "But it's like I said before, I can't work on this at the lab and I won't need just the ingredients. I will need equipment too. That is the other problem."

"I can get what you need," Capheus told her with confidence. "Mr. Kabaka can get it for me if I ask. He has been very good to me."

"I'll have Bug get the lab stuff." Nomi added.

"Bug?" now asked Lito with a laugh. "What sort of name is 'Bug' ?"

"That is what I have always known him as," Nomi answered with a smile. "He was a very resourceful associate of mine back in the day."

Lito nodded, understanding her meaning. Her smile widened. She turned her head back to Kala.

"Where do you want it when I get it? I'm sure you don't want it at home. That could raise questions too."

For a few more minutes silence rested on them all while they thought of a solution to the problem of keeping Wll asleep to avoid Whispers. But it seemed like other problems seemed to arise with every thought.

"One problem at a time, people," Lito answered their thoughts aloud, now holding his head with his hands. "We will get a headache if we don't." They all laughed at his exasperation.

Sun stood up and walked to where Will lay. After looking at him momentarily she turned again to face the group.

"My company has a lab," she told them. "If there is a way you can get to Seoul, Kala, I can give you all the access to pharmaceuticals and equipment you'll need. And I can be sure you work in private. No other lab rats to see what you are doing. No one will question me."

Kala paused for a moment and looked back at Sun and smiled with concern. "I have never left India for anything. Not even for work. My parents did convince me to get a passport though, years ago, when I was a student in the event I got to study abroad. I never got the chance to use it but I will still need a visa for South Korea and that will take time. Because I never left India I never needed to apply for one and that will take time. And we don't have much of that to spare, much less to buy." She sighed.

Lito, standing quietly, listened carefully to the exchange of words. It was hard to plan anything together, much less accomplish it, with each living in varying parts of the world. Every idea was plausible and with some tweaking could work. But something was nagging that he couldn't put a finger on. The rest shared in his unexplainable concern. Like a shot he stood up and faced the group.

"I got it! Something that will work without much effort and no suspicion." He jumped up and clapped his hand in excitement.

As the group stared at him puzzled, he went on.

"I," he told them slowly, pointing to himself with pride, "am an actor." He gave an exaggerated bow.

"We know," said Wolfgang, " and?"

"And, " Lito finished for him, "and, when I am on a project with my company we go everywhere to film"

"They all do," Wolfgang told him back not quite following.

"I can tell them to go to India, Kala, where you are. I can tell them to go where all of you are. Just tell me where. I can get you hired as an extra. And then take you with me...," Lito stopped, his eyes wide. He looked from one to the other, knowingly, giving them a chance to follow his thought.

"Ya know," Nomi now said after another moment of silence, "that just may work." She turned to Kala. "He can take his company to Mumbai and 'find' you and then take you to Seoul. In the meantime you can apply for your passport and have it rushed and by the time Lito gets to you..."

"You will be able to fly out of India," Lito finished.

Kala stood up now as the rest looked at her for her answer. Before she did she walked over to Will and gently stroked his cheek. She then turned to face everyone.

"I think this will work best too," she now told them. "But we all must be in agreement in this, and Riley is not to be left alone to tend to Will by herself."

"How much time exactly do we have til the vials run out? That is the only window we have and it is a one shot deal," now said Wolfgang.

Turning her attention to the bottle in her hand, Kala walked back over to the table where the rest were. The one she had in her hand was not yet full and so she counted the ones that were. All empty medicines were gone and, most likely, tossed by Riley.

"Are you working now?" she now asked Lito.

"I start filming tomorrow. We are going to shoot for a few hours in Mexico but then have to travel to Spain for a few scenes. Director wants authenticity." He looked at the group now all looking at him attentively. "I did fight to stay in Mexico because I did not want to leave Hernando. I lost. Which is now a good thing because I can tell them we need to film in India. Scenery will be more realistic there anyway for the film we are doing. Since we will be out that far why not farther, yes?"

"If I fill out the paperwork today..." Kala spoke quietly, almost to herself.

"I can always expedite the processing. The submission of your visa application anyway...and your passport renewal. Then again, you may not need a visa, just a passport renewal. There are some countries that don't require one if you are working and some you don't need until you get there. I will find out for sure but in the meantime you can go ahead and send your visa application to me when you're done. Better safe than sorry right?" Nomi finished.

"But how much time do we have?" Capheus echoed. "If Whispers finds a way to get to us..."

"He won't." Wolfgang said assuringly. He had done this before, being lookout and watching for impending danger when he and Felix were out on jobs when the two were younger. "At least one of us will be here with Will and Riley at a time. And if we have to move while Kala is making more of this stuff we will. No need to worry until we really have to."

"If we can manage to stretch this," Kala told them now, "we will have another week and a half. Two at best. Looking at the syringe, if it is filled half way or three quarters, that should buy us the time we'll need."

Kala looked over to the closed door that held a now sleeping Riley. As she did so she heard a stir from behind her. All eyes were now fixed to the couch where Will lay. He was tossing and speaking incoherently. He shot up suddenly, his eyes opened wide and saw several pairs of eyes staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Conversations With Will Gorski

Very groggy, Will rubbed his eyes not sure what he was seeing; who he was seeing.

Kala walked over to him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Will?," she now asked him.

"Kala?," he answered her, confused and still disoriented, "is that you? Am I dreaming?"

"No," Wolfgang answered him, now walking toward him, "you're not dreaming. Kala is here. We are all here."

Sun, Capheus, Nomi and Lito all stepped forward, a look of concern on their faces.

"How are you?," asked Sun now, looking into his eyes very carefully, or rather his face trying to read it. With Whispers looming, Sun thought looking at his eyes was not a good idea.

"Whispers isn't here," Will answered sensing her fear. "He isn't close right now. I can feel it. We're safe." Will looked up and one by one saw each member of his cluster. "I'm hungry. Very hungry."

"I will fix you something to eat then," Kala now told him.

Will looked around, suddenly alarmed noticing someone's absence.

"Where's Riley?" he now asked.

"We told her to get some sleep." It was Lito who answered. He turned his head toward the bedroom to indicate to him where she was. "She looked spent, the poor thing. I am not sure she had slept at all since you got here."

"Yeah," Will went on, "she has been amazing. She has been taking care of everything while I sleep." There was a sense of bitterness in his voice that they all caught. "I am so sorry," he told them all now.

"This isn't your fault," Nomi now told him. "It was bound to happen accidentally. If it wasn't you it could have easily been one of us. We will find a way to get out of it and more importantly, get you back into the fold for good."

"I wish I had your optimism." Will grunted back. "I am a cop for Christ's sake! I am the one who is supposed to be doing the protecting."

"We got you covered," Wolfgang now told him. "We already discussed it so there is no sense in arguing it," he went on when Will was clearly about to object.

Will slouched in response. "What are you doing here anyway?" he now asked the group.

"Riley came to see us," Sun now was saying. "You need more stuff to keep you asleep. And she needed help. I am glad she did."

Will let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. It did worry me. She can't do this alone. I can't do this alone."

"There is no shame in asking for help," Capheus added now. "I should have offered much earlier than this and for that I am the one who should be sorry."

"No, don't," Will interjected. "We will be talking in circles once we start blaming ourselves. I get it now. Really I do. It is just a matter of coming to terms with the reality of it all." Will now turned his head to the same table Kala was staring at moments earlier.

Kala was walking back from the kitchen now, with plate in hand and a glass in the other. On the plate sat a sandwich and chips. The cup contained soda.

"Eat up," she was telling him now. Will slumped back on the sofa as Kala left his body. "You don't know how much time you have before Whispers comes back and tries to get into your head again."

Will took the plate and glass that she handed to him gratefully. "Thank you," he now told her.

"Setting you up with one of our labs should not be hard," Sun was now saying as he ate. "I can get that arranged as soon as we are done here." Sun looked at her surroundings, suddenly in awe of where she was at. "It's ironic, isn't it?," she now asked. "Hiding in plain sight."

"Yeah," agreed Wolfgang, "Oddly enough, it made sense to circle back and stay in Iceland. Who would have thought that we would decide to stay after all?" He laughed. "But you can't get too comfortable, Will." he went on. "You will have to be moved eventually."

"I know," Will agreed, after taking a drink of the soda. "That is what concerns me. Where else to go when I do. When WE do."

After putting the empty plate on the table beside him and finishing his soda, Will got up, grateful to stretch his legs and move his body, even for a little bit.

"How have things been for you?" Capheus now asked him. "Being asleep I mean. Do you truly feel safe from HIM when you are asleep?"

"It's been kinda wierd," Will answered, "I don't know. Just wierd. But I do dream and it all seems so real. Vivid."

"About?" Nomi asked further.

"That's what makes it so weird," Will responded. "When I dream it isn't so much about us, but with Diego, my partner. I am on the job in Chicago." He laughed cautiously. "Aren't dreams supposed to tell us about our lives when we are awake? Solve our problems for us or something? My job as a cop does not help us as a collective. Hardly."

"Do you feel HIM when you do? When you dream?" Kala was asking the question now. She felt his answer could help in her replication of the drug in the event she may have to add or subtract something in the making of it.

"That's the beauty of it. He does not exist. He isn't there. It is like he is completely blocked. I can sense it. I know he isn't. If I think I do I tend to struggle to wake up and fight him but that is when Riley gives me another injection. But he never really is."

"It just sounds like your body reacting to what you are going through in reality." Kala told him thoughtfully. "Dreams aren't can only enter your head in real time, in our reality, in order for him to destroy you and us. And because dreams tend to be so random there is no logical way he can get to you. The imagined reality of a dream will not do."

"It would help if we knew how to get rid of him for good in any reality let alone ours." Nomi added

"Oh, we will," Wolfgang said assuringly. "It'll just take time. But like Lito said earlier: first things first. We get you more of that stuff for you and get Kala to Seoul." He did a quick scan of everyone in the room. "Who is going to stay here first? I say we do two day shifts. If there is any trouble I think we all know what to do."

Will moved back to the couch and looked around the room with a sense of security. Glad someone was to stay with Riley took away some worry he had been feeling and was grateful they were all so willing.

"I will." It was Capheus now who just stepped forward.

"Thank you," Will said back to him with a smile.

Will's eyes widened and his back straightened.

"He's coming back. I can feel him. He is going to try to get in..."

Kala rushed over with syringe in hand with Wolfgang and Lito close behind. Kneeling next to him, she took his arm with one hand and with the other stuck the needle in it. Will was out in an instant. She let Wolfgang and Lito pass her to position Will back on the couch comfortably, one settling his legs while the other rested his head on the pillow. Armed with a blanket, Kala covered him.

As the rest stood by and watched all unfold Kala, Wolfgang and Lito stepped away from the couch to join them. Each stood motionless as they stared at the sleeping Will; now more than ever determined to end this once and for all and be free of Whispers for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Riley Wakes

After making sure Will was settled, the rest of the cluster gathered again. Silence loomed as one by one they casually looked over to the door where Riley slept.

"Do you think she will be ok with the plan?" Capheus was now asking. "About eventually moving them to another location? It seems pretty safe here already and they have been here two weeks with no signs of trouble." He paused. "This would be so much easier if we were all together. Really together."

"Which is impossible, of course, because we have lives where we're at. We all have jobs. We can't all just take off and leave and meet somewhere," Lito answered him.

"Are you sure your production team will be agreeable to take me? I am no actress and I most certainly don't want to start becoming one. Can't I do anything else other then act?"

"It isn't the usual course of action," Lito agreed, "but there is always a first time for everything, right?"

"So what's it about?" It was Nomi now who asked, turning to him.

"It's your typical action movie, sort of. el bueno, moi," he stopped for a second to point at himself and grin, "is out to catch the bad guy. The thing is, he traipes around the world to avoid being caught. And then there is another guy, helping the hero track him from one country to the next, hence the location shoots. Which is why I don't see a problem bringing you along. So long as you are not afraid of cameras." Lito's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Kala would make a great actress," Wolfgang added.

She turned her head to where he stood like a shot and was about to say something, but having noticed a light smile form on his lips she remained silent.

"Riley has been out for a while now, hasn't she?" observed Capheus.

"She probably hadn't slept since they got here," Sun guessed. "But she more than earned it. The poor thing."

It was at this moment a turn of a door knob was heard and as all faces turned toward its direction, Riley exited the bedroom where she slept and closed the door behind her. She approached the gathering cluster, noticing all eyes were on her. She smiled at them all as she extended her arms for a stretch.

"How are you feeling, Riley?" Nomi asked her.

"Better. Thank you," she answered back, "Rested." Riley looked over to where Will lay sleeping, the familiar look of worry forming on her face. "He hasn't stirred. He has to get up so he can eat and stretch before..."

"He already did," Kala interrupted before she can complete her sentence. "He was able to eat a sandwich and drink a soda."

Riley turned her head again, with an expression of relief taking over her face.

"Thank you," she was telling all of them. As she scanned their faces she went on: "You were able to talk to him?"

"We did," Wolfgang answered her, "told him our plan. I didn't give him the pleasure to refuse."

"Refuse what?" Riley asked.

" Refuse what we planned. Because at some point the two of you have to move away from here to another location. And all of us will have to help in that. I don't see you doing that alone and pulling it off without being followed. No offense."

"I never really thought of that," Riley responded. "Honestly, I figured, since we have been here for a while, we'd be relatively safe. Thought that it was going to last until this is all over."

"That's the thing," Nomi added, "Whispers has spies everywhere. You just got lucky that you had a friend you can trust to hide you. But if she is found out, who knows what will happen to her. It's best you move to assure she is safe and out of harm's way."

"I guess that must be true," Riley said back a little sadly. It had been years since she saw Tess, and it saddened her that she had to leave her again, just as she was getting to know her for the second time. "But when? Where? How?"

"Just sit tight," Nomi said to her. "I will keep tabs from my computer and track, if it is possible, Whispers and his cronies. One of us will let you know when it is no longer safe."

"And on that note," Lito added, "it was decided you were not to be left alone. Two of us will be here at all times in shifts. I will be one of the two."

"I will be the second," Capheus said. "But I will need to tell my mother what is going on so she does not worry."

"She knows about us?" Wolfgang asked, surprised.

"I finally found the nerve to tell her. We are very close and it did not seem fair to her to keep this/us from her. I felt like I was lying to her keeping her in the dark. But she was very supportive and even scolded me, telling me to treat this as a gift from God."

Kala smiled. "And so it is," she agreed wholeheartedly. "Go then," she went on. "I will remain with Lito until you get back so we can all go off and get our plan in motion."

And with that instruction, Capheus disappeared, leaving the rest behind.

"Plan," asked Riley, her mind relieved that she will not be alone. "What plan?"

"To get Kala out of India and to Seoul," Lito explained. "I will be filming soon on location, everywhere really. I will talk my director to hire her so she can be a part of the company and be able to blend in with the crew. She will go to Seoul, through me, and meet Sun at her company."

At the thought of Kala becoming an actress Riley smiled.

"No! God No," Kala said answering her thoughts.

"What are you going to do when you get there?" Riley asked

"I have labs. Kala will duplicate the drugs you are running low on."

Riley looked over at Sun and then at Kala with wide eyes. The look on her face, she hoped, expressed what she was feeling.

"We are all in this together, you know," Kala told her, sensing her thanks.

"It's not a big deal, really," Sun was telling her. "Kala will be able to work in private. She'll get it in no time."

"How will you be able to get it to me?" Riley asked the group.

"We will have to figure that out when we get there. One thing at a time," Wolfgang told her. "But be sure, we will get it to you."

"We'll see you soon, honey," Nomi was now telling her, giving her a hug of reassurance. "Shall we?" Nomi addressed the group, and having said goodbye to each other, they disappeared, one by one, leaving only Kala and Lito.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ...And Then There Were Two

"It really will be alright, you know," Kala repeated to Riley

"She is right," Lito added. "Only fools think they can do things alone."

"I just didn't think things would be so complicated," Riley was explaining to them. "All I wanted was to be able to keep Will safe. If Will was safe, we would all be safe. It was as simple as that." She paused for a moment. "What about Jonas?" she now asked. "Do you think he can be trusted?"

"Jonas," Lito answered, "is the least of our worries. At least for now. Our first priority is Will. We can worry about Jonas another time."

"So how do you know Tess?," Kala asked Riley, in an attempt to lighten the conversation.

"I have known her since we were both girls," Riley answered with a reminiscent smile. "There wasn't a life event we didn't go through together. We were inseparable. Until now. By the time we hit twelve or thirteen, we decided to make ourselves blood sisters. It has meant more to us than anything. Still does."

"That is so great," Kala went on, "to have a friend for that long and counting. It is rare, you know. Makes what you have special."

"She is," Riley agreed, "I trust her with her my life. I would do things she asked, no questions. She does the same for me. This was one of those times."

"Not even one," Lito prompted, "like who Will was? Nothing?"

"Not one," Riley repeated.

"That keeps her safe then," Kala now said. "That's good."

"She is a good friend," Riley agreed. She smiled. "Funny," she went on, "when we were kids we loved James Bond and played out his movies. The good guys, the bad guys. Pretended we were in the same dangers he was in. Ironic, isn't it, that now that I am an adult I am living it."

"This isn't intrigue or espionage now, but sadly," Lito added, "just as dangerous."

Riley's smile widened as she felt a warm, reminiscent glow overcome her. Both Lito and Kala felt it too. Both were glad that at least for a little while, she was able to find comfort in something.

"I know," she said to Lito with her smile still on her face. "It's just the thought of the pretend adventure Tess and I used to have."

"Okay," now said a new voice. "I am ready." It was Capheus.

"How did your mother take the news?," Lito asked him.

"To say she is scared for me is an understatement," Capheus answered him. "She has told me to stay safe and be sure to call for help if I needed it."

"Hello, Capheus," Riley said, turning to him. "How are you?"

"I am good," he answered.

"Well," spoke Kala, addressing all three, "I should be going now that Capheus is back."

"Will you be able to take time off from work?," Lito asked. "I can't tell you how long you will be away and you, I'm sure, can't say how long it will take to replicate those drugs."

"I should be able to take time off," Kala answered him. "I don't ask off very often, let alone an extended period of time. But I guess I should go," she said turning to Riley. "I really should take care of this right away. Wolfgang and I will take second shift. See you in a couple of weeks."

After saying goodbye to Capheus and Lito, Kala then disappeared, leaving Riley and Will in their care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Words From The Wise

A nervous silence loomed as Riley placed herself beside a sleeping Will. Watching her now, Capheus and Lito started to have a new sense of understanding. The Cluster, who already knew about Kala and Wolfgang, an unlikely couple to say the least, apparently failed to see another romantic relationship blossoming.

Out of all in the Cluster, Riley seemed to be the most secretive about her past. She usually shared very little and what she did was very vague at best. She did outline how she ended up living in England from her native Iceland but asked if she would ever go back there, her responses were usually unclear and dismissive. But being a part of something bigger now, Riley would let slip parts of herself she would otherwise have never shared. She was okay with this, knowing that these seven other selves would never betray her.

Capheus and Lito looked at each other now, and then to the silent, ever so elusive Riley.

"So what do you do to occupy yourself?" Capheus asked her

"I usually don't do anything but sit here," she answered him quietly. "But Tess did bring me cards and magazines. She also manages to get me a newspaper so I can catch up on events."

Riley turned her head to where Capheus sat. "Would you like me to grab you any of those?"

"Sure," he said back to her, "thanks."

Riley got up from where she sat and disappeared for a minute or two, reappearing with newspaper and magazines in hand.

"Are you ever able to give yourself a break from this?" Lito asked.

"No," she said, "not really." And sensing where this conversation was going she added, "Thank you."

"I don't see how you can't go stir crazy being cooped up in here," Capheus went on. "How I love being outside. The fresh air, just being around other people. I would go mad."

"It isn't all that bad, really," she assured him. "I was a loner to begin with so isolation is kind of welcoming. Even this forced one. It gives me time to be reflective and thoughtful. Gives me time to think what next to do what is best as far as Will is concerned. As far as all of us are concerned."

"Remember, you are not alone," Lito chimed in. "What one mind can do, another seven can do better. We will beat this and get him back," nodding at Will as reference to the 'him'.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Capheus answered her, "it is best to believe in the positive. Really believe it. My mother always told me that no good comes from thinking the worst and nothing is accomplished by negativity. Your cup should always look half full. And the help you ask for from the people in your life that love you and want what's best for you fill up the other half."

"Well said," exclaimed Lito impressed.

Riley agreed. "She sounds like a wise woman," she was telling Capheus.

"She is," he answered. "There is just no point in concentrating on the negative. That is all and that is what I believe. You put your trust in Sun and Kala, Wolfgang, Nomi, Lito and me and all will be well. You'll see."

"That I have no problem with," Riley went back, "I would trust all of you with my life. It is just trusting in the end all will be well I have a hard time grasping. Expecting the worst and then having it ultimately happen...that is what I am used to."

"So how is Will taking all of this? Really." Lito asked, changing the subject.

"Hard," she answered him. "After his suspension without pay he felt lost not being able to do his part as he should. With this stuff. He could not get rid of the guilt. I told him it wasn't his fault but feelings like that are hard to shake no matter how many times you are assured otherwise, isn't it?"

"This will be over soon enough," Capheus chimed in.

"I hope so," Riley answered him.

"We look after each other now. Remember that," Capheus went on to remind her.

Lito clapped his hands loudly. As the direction of the sound, both Capheus and Riley looked over to him. With a smile, he reached into his pants pocket, holding an object and showing it to them.

"Cards, anyone," he now asked.

Riley and Capheus smiled at the break of the serious discussion and then followed him to the kitchen table. There, the three sat as Lito unwrapped the deck, took out the cards, and started to shuffle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Watch

The first few days of Lito and Capheus with Riley went surprisingly fast. The three were able to pass the time rather quickly playing cards and reading periodicals. The times Will woke up to eat and exercise were the times most cherished, as the three were able to interact together. They talked as they ate, as well as play card games. As other members of the cluster got wind Will was awake, they would check up on him too.

On this particular day, Will was awake, as he sat up and chatted with Lito and Capheus.

"What has it been like, the outside world," Will now asked them.

"Nothing too exciting," Capheus was saying. "My mother is doing well. Jela is keeping an eye on her for me. And Mr. Kabaka, he has been his usual kind and thoughtful self when it comes to her. As for the political climate, well, that has yet to change."

"I can say the same," added Lito. "Mexico is Mexico after all. I do miss my Hernando though. He is my heart. Daniella has been great, but she is not my Hernando."

"I'm sorry," answered Will. "That sucks."

"It is my fault though, and I know it," Lito said back. "I was so afraid of coming out. Of my fans being disappointed their 'action star' was gay. I was wrong. I know that now."

Riley, who had been silent during this exchange, put her cup down and turned to him.

"From what you had said of him," she was telling him now, "he loves you. He left because he hurt and you are the one that hurt him. But he did come back. When you brought back Daniella from that creep. You talk as if he never came back. Something else is nagging at you. What is it?"

Lito looked at her intently, as did Will and Capheus.

"I don't know, really," Lito answered her. "It is like there is a distance between us. If you saw us together you would never have guessed it but it is there. Or something is."

"Have you proved to him that you loved him." Riley now asked, a new thought crossing her mind.

"I think I did."

"Did you come out? Did you really come out? That could be it you know," Riley asked gently.

"That has been a topic of heated discussions, yes. From the three of us," Lito admitted.

"How you can expect to be happy, or make someone else for that matter happy if you are hiding? You need to be free of it. A lot of people have done it and it was because of the fear of living the lie. Hernando loves you but you cannot expect him to live like that forever. You can't expect you to live like that forever. You underestimate your fans, Lito. If they really loved you they would support you."

Lito sighed. "I know you are right but it doesn't make it any easier to do."

"That is when you have Hernando by your side, your heads held high and smiling, proud of who you really are and showing it. That will be enough."

"And you said my mother had all the wisdom," Capheus exclaimed.

"Not really," she answered. "I just learned to let go of my own pain. I have held onto it for so long it became a part of me. The stronger part. The part that just wanted to be still and not move on and live. So I grieved and I let go. That's all."

"That was a lot to let go of, Riley," Will added.

Riley smiled back at him lovingly and then turned her attention back to Lito. "And that is why you will get your Hernando back. Really get him back. But just remember to be patient. That old cliche is true, you know. If you love someone or something, let it go. If it belonged to you it or they will come back. If it wasn't meant to be it won't. I really believe that."

"I just want this to be over," Will went on. He sighed, his frustration evident.

"As soon as I get word we start filming, I will see Kala and the wheel will start turning," Lito answered. "There are a few things first my director has to do first before we start. Nothing big, just formalities."

"Like...," prompted Capheus.

"Just the usual. The official green light from the studio, paperwork for the crew and the actors, clearances for the the location shoots...that sort of thing For the sake of tourism the countries are welcoming our arrival for the publicity. You know."

"When do you plan to speak with your director," Riley now asked. "Will he be alright with hiring Kala for work around the set?"

"If I know my director, so long as she is pretty, she is hired." Lito smiled. "And Kala is very pretty."

"Oh, yes, she is," Capheus agreed. "And she isn't vain about it. Not even sure if she is even aware of it, come to think of it."

"I don't think she is," Riley responded back. "I know she isn't. That is just not her way. But I do hope she does end up in front of the camera. She would be so good."

Will smiled. "She won't," he now added.

"Either way," Lito continued, "I'll be able to get her to Sun. And once she is done there with what she needs to do I will find a way to bring her back home. How to get the pharmaceuticals to you might be another story. I hope someone else can figure that out."

"One of us will," Capheus responded with confidence. "We have the power."

With that comment everyone laughed. Will suddenly stood up straight.

"Riley," he now told her alert, "I feel him."

Immediately she was by his side with syringe in hand. Taking his arm she slowly injected the serum into his flesh. Within seconds his body slumped and Lito and Capheus gently placed him on the couch.

"I wish there was something more I could do for him," commented Capheus after placing a blanket on top of him.

"He knows," Riley assured him. "There is only so much any of us can do, really." Riley looked at Lito and Capheus with concern. "There is so much that can go wrong." She sighed.

"It won't," Lito answered back assuringly. "None of us will let anything happen to hinder our plan. Collectively, we know enough to see it through and our shared skills will help in that."

"He is right, you know," Capheus echoed. "Have faith."

Riley smiled. All three turned to the sleeping Will, still concerned over what may be looming ahead, ignoring the fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tag: You're It

The two weeks went fast for Lito and Capheus. They spent their days inside with Riley, watching vigilantly over Will. This time was also spent getting to know each other on a more intimate basis, a luxury that had never been touched upon before this. It put a new perspective on what may lie ahead and a new appreciation for whom each was as an individual person and not just a sensate. Their shared emotional connections were nothing compared to what each learned about the other. Now their time was almost up and inasmuch as it would have been sad to leave and say goodbye, Lito and Capheus knew that was far from true. But for the moment that is what it felt like.

As the sun was rising on this particular morning Wolfgang arrived first, coffee in hand and a pistol peeking out of his pocket.

After finishing another swig, he now turned to Lito and Capheus and smiled slowly. "Hello," he now said to them.

Capheus looked back at him in horror as Lito's eyes led to the shiny thing that was sitting in his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is," Lito now asked him.

"Yep." Wolfgang took the cup to his lips for a second time.

"Why did you have to bring that with you," Capheus exclaimed. "Do you plan to use it?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Wolfgang answered him. "Habit.

"Sure," drolled Lito, "that's a legitimate excuse. What makes you think you are going to use that? Here of all places? It's crazy quiet around here! That's nuts!"

"No point arguing about it," Wolfgang went on flippantly. "It's staying."

"What's staying?" It was Kala's voice who appeared as Wolfgang spoke. He turned to her now and smiled.

In unison, Lito and Capheus pointed to the direction of their concern.

Before she could say anything, Lito spoke. "Please talk some sense into him," he pleaded. "If anyone can get to him, you can."

Riley, who was watching the exchange with amusement in the kitchen smiled. Capheus and Lito turned their heads in her direction.

"We should get going,"Capheus was telling her now. "Jela and Mother will want to know how things went. And I miss being home. No offense."

"And I have to see that director," added Lito. He turned to Kala now.

"You probably won't be needed until later. When we actually get to India. I will let you know."

"You holler if you need us again." added Capheus.

And with a wave to the four, Capheus and Lito disappeared.

Kala looked at Wolfgang sternly. Looking around quickly, her eyes paused on the closed door behind her. She turned her attention to Riley as she gestured to it. At Riley's nod, Kala grabbed Wolfgang's hand and led him straight into the room. After closing the door behind her she faced him, looking at him straight in the eye.

Wolfgang smiled at her innocently and then began to move toward her. She stopped him short.

"What do you think you are doing," she asked him. "Bringing that thing here."

"It is habit," he told her back. "It is who I am. I have never been without a gun and now is not exactly the time to be without now is it?"

"But it is quiet here," Kala argued. "Riley has had no issues since she has been here. What makes you think something will happen now?"

Looking at her, Wolfgang felt defeated. He always did when he looked into her eyes feeling her scold. But he could not back down.

"It is quiet," he agreed. "Almost too quiet. It makes me nervous. And Riley will need help to defend herself if she needs to since Will is, er, incapacitated at the moment."

Kala said nothing but stared at him hard in response.

"The safety is on. I swear. It will not go off until I am the one pulling the trigger. I just feel safer with it. Kala please."

His pleading gaze softened her and she sighed. She knew they had been lucky that there have been no problems so far, all the same, the thought of a firearm still unnerved her. She stared deeply into his eyes now. He saw what he can do with a gun. She was there after the carnage that was once his family and it scared her. That was not the man she loved. But that was where he came from and, sadly, a big part of who he was.

"If, and only if," she was now telling him, "Riley is okay with it I will be too. Reluctantly, mind you, but I will."

"Good,"Wolfgang answered back with a smile. "We better go back out there. Riley might think you already killed me. We have been in here too long."

Without saying a word, Kala turned around to open the door behind her and went out. Wolfgang followed.

Riley, who was still sitting at the kitchen table looked up at them closely. "Is everything alright," she now asked them.

"You tell me," Kala responded.

"What," Riley asked her now baffled.

Kala pushed Wolfgang in front of her and pointed to his pants pocket. "That," she said to her now. Are you ok with that?"

Riley's attention now drew to the direction of Kala's finger. Looking at where she pointed she made a face. She then smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It is odd you are armed, Wolfgang," she now said. At his look of surprise Riley explained. "Tess gave me one a while ago. It was hidden in her delivery of supplies. I just prefer to keep it hidden."

Kala gave her a puzzled look as Wolfgang smiled. "You never mentioned it before," Kala was now saying.

"The first time Will woke up he told me he would feel better if I was protected. I was kind of reluctant but I knew it was the cop in him that was talking. And it isn't like I never fired before, it's just that I haven't done it often enough to be comfortable doing it. Will and I argued about it for some time before I broke down and relented. If I think about it, it still creeps me out that it is there at all. I kind of what Tess to take it back because we have been so lucky and safe so far I don't see the use of keeping it around."

"Don't," Wolfgang now advised seriously. "It was a wise choice to have it around. You never know. Where did you keep it?"

"In the silverware drawer. I covered it with a towel so I don't have to see it. And I kept the safety on so there are no accidents."

"Good," Wolfgang said with approval. "What kind is it? It is like this one?" He now took out the small gun from his pocket and showed it to her.

Riley got up and walked to the drawer she was just talking about. Opening it, she carefully moved the towel to the side and slowly picked up the firearm. She turned to face Kala and Wolfgang and displayed it, holding it with caution.

Wolfgang's eyes grew big as he viewed. For all his machismo, at the sight of Riley's weapon he felt like a kid in a candy shop. He smiled a big smile and nodded his head with approval.

"That can do so much more damage than my little guy," he now told her. "Brillant!"

"I am not going to lie and say I enjoy the knowledge that it is here at all because I can't," Riley was telling them with a sigh as she gently put it back. "It still makes me very nervous. But I have to respect Will's insistence in keeping it just in case. I am just a poor shot which makes it kind of useless in the event that I will have to use it."

"No worries, Riley," Wolfgang told her with assurance. "I got you covered. It just makes me wish I was really here so I can teach you how to use it." Wolfgang paused for a moment. "Is it loaded," he asked.

"Yes," Riley told him with a sigh. "Will knows how I feel about it but insisted. He locked it for me and told me just keep it somewhere safe and out of the way. He said it was important that is was ready to go if we needed it. I just wish..."

"I will look at it later if it makes you feel better," Wolfgang assured her. "It will be fine. It helps having a mob family to teach me a few things. Gun handling is one of them."

Kala, watching this exchange in silence sighed.

" If you reluctantly agree to it," she now added, "I must too."

At that, Wolfgang turned to her to give her an appreciative peck on the cheek.

After turning to him to give him a look, Kala moved forward toward Riley.

"How does your supply of serum look," she now asked her.

"Well," Riley answered back, "I have been doing what you said and filling only halfway. I think I am ok for now until you can make more."

"Good." Kala smiled. "I just hope Lito can get back to me quickly so I can get to Sun's lab just as fast. It shouldn't take me very long to replicate. We will find a way to get it to you just as quickly once I am done."

"How is he," Wolfgang asked, "motioning to the sleeping Will.

"What you would expect," Riley asked. "When he is sleeping there is no guilt. It is when he is awake he feels really terrible about things." At Wolfgang's look of 'we have been there already', she went on quickly. "No, no, it isn't like that at all." Riley followed her gaze to where Will lay. "It is more of his frustration in not being able to do anything. That it all. In the end though, he knows what he is doing now is the best he can do for the rest of us. It is a momentary thing. It passes."

"We will get through this, you know," Kala told her. "He will get through this."

"We've been through that too," Wolfgang reminded them. "What I want to know is how safe it is here. You have been lucky. But you can never be too careful. Have you any exit plan? Never mind the bigger picture, just a place you can run to until we can figure out the rest? And how do you know what is going on outside? You have to know what is going on outside."

"Tess gives me word when she drops off supplies," Riley answered him. "You may meet her. She comes quite frequently. She is very careful about not telling anyone about me and Will."

"And ammunition for your gun," Wolfgang went on, "do you have enough? How much do you have?"

"Well," Riley said back. She paused for a minute to give thought. "There is the magazine already in the gun, and Tess gave me a couple more. I kept them all together." Riley glanced over to the sleeping Will for a second and sighed. "I just wish I am not going to have to use it."

"I hope so too," Kala added quickly.

Kala and Wolfgang moved to sit in the chairs across from the couch. Riley remained in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Panic

The next few days passed without incident. Woofgang was constantly on guard. Kala was forced to leave and come back repeatedly at Lito's calling. Will remained in his constant state of sleep as Riley vigilantly watched over him.

"This quiet is making me nervous," Woofgang now said on day three. "It isn't natural to be so quiet."

"I have been lucky," Riley responded.

Riley was standing at the kitchen counter making breakfast and coffee. "Tess is coming over in a few hours. I want you to meet her."

"You know I can't meet her,"Wolfgang answered, a little frustration in his voice. "That isn't possible."

"Ok," she answered, "not meet her, meet her, but meet her. You know."

"Do you trust her," Wolfgang now asked her.

"Is Kala gone again," Riley asked him now looking around.

"Yeah," he answered her, looking around the room himself, "she has to be very careful coming and going. I think that stupid director finally decided to hire her."

"Well, Tess should be here soon," she continued.

"What does she know," he proceeded to ask her now. "What did you tell her?"

"All I have told her that my friend," Riley answered, glancing at the sleeping Will, "was in trouble and I needed her help to ask him."

"Did she ever ask you to elaborate," Wolfgang inquired.

"No," Riley answered him. "No questions. She is very good in that way about those sort of things.".

It was at that moment there was a knock on the door. Riley looked at Woofgang and he nodded his head in response. She walked over to the door now. It was Tess like she said it would be. The two hugged and Riley let her in.

"How are things, out there," Riley was now asking her.

"Aside from the supplies that is why I am here," Tess answered her. "It is all so very strange. I know we agreed no information but now, now..." Tess stopped short.

""What is it? What has happened,?" Riley asked.

"There are men in town. Strangers, really. No one knows who they are. Never seen them before and they are asking questions. Unusual questions." Tess continued looking at her friend curiously, "They are looking for a woman who fits your description. I don't like it, Riley." She now reached into one of the plastic bags that were set down and pulled out a syringe and a liquid Riley had not seen before. "I managed to score this for you. It will be good for a few days to buy you time."I hope your friend is not sick," Tess glanced over to him briefly, " It's a drug that will make him functional. Awake. I can't guarantee that his wits will be about him though but at least he will be able to move."

"Did these guys ask why they were looking for these people," Riley prodded.

"They were suspiciously pleasant about it," Tess answered her, "and very vague." She now looked at her friend's failed attempt at trying not to look concerned. She smiled. "I know, honey," she went on, "no questions. But just in case, you may need to leave and quickly. Keep this place empty. You know? They seem like the kind to snoop." She now stopped talking and took a quick look around. "I had better go," she told her now. Leaning over she gave Riley a hug of reassurance.

"Thank you, Tess," was all Riley could muster and with that her friend walked to the door and let herself out.

Riley now turned around and bowed her head. "No, no, no," she muttered to herself.

"No sense in doing that now," Wolfgang now told her, "he has to move."

Riley looked toward the direction of his voice and behind him stood the face of the rest of their remaining cluster.

"I will make a new formula," Kala now said.

She was now at Sun's lab, by some miracle but only had a window of time. Lito's producer was so smitten he would only let her go if promised him she would come back. She glared at Lito.

"Where," Riley now asked.

"You are going to stay with me."

It was Capheus who spoke now with authority. Everyone looked to where he stood shocked at his tone. Riley and Wolfgang let out a sigh of relief.

"Give me a day or two to finish," Kala went on, "I will overnight it here care of Tess. Riley," she concluded turning to her now, "I will need her address.

"That will be the easy part," Sun now told the group.

With that they all disappeared, leaving Riley with the sleeping Will.

She walked over to the couch where he lay and kneeled on the floor beside him is silent vigil.


	10. Chapter 10: The Day The Music Died

Chapter 10: The Day The Music Died

Will awoke with a start and shook a sound Riley to wake too.

"What is it, what's wrong," she asked.

"Whispers, it is Whispers," he answered her, "he is with my father at the hospital,"

"At the where," she asked him back surprised," how? Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt," Will shook his head, "something happened to him and now he is there. If he lays a hand on him..."

"Calm down," Riley advised him now, seriously concerned. "Does he know where we are? Are you still safe?' Are we still safe?"

Will shook his head yes. "But I do not want to risk being here any longer. We must move."

"But where to," Riley inquired. "Should we go back to London? America?"

"Diego will be so pissed if he isn't right now," he shared, almost talking to himself.

"Diego," Riley replied as a question.

"My partner," he explained to her. "I kinda took off without saying a word. No goodbye, no note, nothing. He is my best friend. He was my best friend," Will said the last sentence with a pause and a sigh.

"If he is pissed he is just worried about you," she reassured him. "That's what friends do."

"We tell each other everything," Will now went on reminiscing. "Only I can't tell him about THIS. How can I without sounding crazy? If I wasn't living it I would think it crazy."

Riley looked at him thoughtfully. "Diago," she began, "if he is pissed he'll get over it. As for your father, well, you will have to trust him in the safe hands of his doctors. There is nothing else to do but that save going back to Chicago yourself."

Will looked back at her with a look on his face she recognized. It was a rare occurrence but when he did look at her like that she knew there was something up there in his head brewing. After a few moments of silence she shook her head. "No," she told him. "No,' she repeated herself.

"Now Riley," Will answered her, "hold up. IF, and I do mean IF I go home, to see for myself how my dad is,..."

"Whispers," she reminded him forcefully.

"Is there a way you can develop blockers to prevent other clusters but protect our own," Will now asked Kala.

Kala found herself standing in the safehouse Wil was staying at.

"I'm not sure," she now answered him slowly. "That is an interesting theory. I wonder if it can be done. To block Whispers from Will but still keep in contact with the rest of us." She stopped for a moment and gave it more thought. "Timing here is crucial, I know. Give me a few days. At least the drugs you are on now are doing the trick, sort of."

"I am sick of sleeping," Will answered back in frustration. "And the moment I hear his voice in my head I have to be knocked out again. I can't do this forever. That,and it isn't fair to the rest of you now is it? We need to fight him together, we, as in ALL of us, not just the seventh because the eighth has to protect the cluster by sleeping to prevent him getting in my head at all."

"I know this sucks," It was Capheus now talking, who, too just appeared. "But for now this is the best we got. I would give Kala she needs. She is a magician."

Kala smiled at his compliment.

"Oh, but you are," Capheus repeated, now speaking to her. "Faith has gotten us this far, and more of it will take us father. That is what my mother always told me anyway. I have always had faith in Kala. Especially after she chewed out her husband for selling expired medication to Kenya. Anyway, I am sure she will find a way to make a special blocker. Blocker would be better than those drugs you are taking now that is for sure."

"I agree." It was now Wolfgang who chimed in and who also just appeared. "A few more days of her research and development will not hurt anything."

"I am just about finished with what we are going to give to Tess. Once that is gone and out of the way I will look at a special blocker," Kala now told the group.

"But you are NOT going to Chicago," Riley now told Will.

"I have to," Will repeated. "My dad..."

"He will be fine," Wolfgang finished for him. "If you leave now, as in now and NOT wait for those blockers, it won't be safe. For you or any of us. And if you run into your partner then what?"

"You are going to have to give me a little more time," Kala started.

"We don't have anymore," Nomi stressed, "or very very little of it and that's a stretch."

"Altering blockers is not an easy feat," Kala warned, "but I will do my best. The chemical makeup will have to change, and the components may change...," Kala stopped and looked at her cluster one by one. She sighed. "It will get done," she told them assuringly.

"I know you can do it," Capheus chimes in confidently.


End file.
